


You make me jealous and stupid and I love it

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content, Theon is a cute jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon is jealous of guys checking Jon out. Jon thinks he's an idiot.<br/>Turns out they both are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me jealous and stupid and I love it

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).  
> 2\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 3\. I love comments!

\- I don't like the way that guy looks at you. -  
\- Who?-  
\- That guy there!-  
Jon follows Theon's gaze: he's pointing at a blond man dressed in a white shirt and jeans, who is gently smiling at him.  
\- Oh, him. -  
\- Yeah, him. -  
\- He's the boss's brother. -  
\- So? He can imagine you naked and you have to be happy about it or you'll get fired? Some shitty job you have. -  
\- What the hell are you saying?! He's not... doing that! You are sick. -  
\- You're still so innocent about how life works, trust me, he is. -  
\- Whatever. -  
Jon goes back at cleaning the counter and Theon at drinking his beer, still gazing at the other man once in a while to make sure he's not “stripping Jon in his mind”.  
\- That fucker totally wants to get in your pants. -  
\- And why do you care?! Why are you even here, by the way?-  
\- Your brother told me to keep an eye on you while he's gone, so... -  
\- I suppose he also told you to fuck me the other night, right?-  
Theon chokes on his drink and looks around, to make sure no one heard him.  
\- Keep your voice down!-  
\- Why, you don't want people to know you fucked me and then left while I was still sleeping like a fucking coward from a fucking romantic comedy? Ok, then, sorry, I'll keep my voice down. -  
\- That's not... I was drunk ok, and I panicked when I woke up. I didn't mean to do it, it was nothing! I'm sorry it happened but this has nothing to do with that guy and the fact he wants to fuck you. -  
Jon looks like he wants to punch him so hard he can barely restrain himself, looks like he's about to snap and do something he's not sure he'll regret.  
\- You're a fucking asshole, Theon. You should be sorry about the bullshits you're saying. Get the fuck out of here, right now. -  
\- But... -  
\- GET OUT!-  
Few clients turn and Theon feels like his face is on fire, Jon's eyes are burning with rage and... hurt? And Theon just doesn't know what to do or say.  
So he does what he can do better: he runs away.

He calls Jon, Jon doesn't reply, texts him and Jon ignores him and every time Theon is about to get into the bar, he ends up going away because he's not sure he can handle Jon's eyes.  
He thinks about him, about what happened between them: thinks of Jon naked body under his, about his lips, about the taste of his skin, about the way Jon grabbed him and moaned for him and came for him.  
Theon thinks about the look in his eyes while they were fucking and that day at the bar and his heart aches because he's an idiot.  
An idiot that fucks up everything.

\- Hey. -  
Jon finds Theon in front of the door of his apartment, a sheepish look on his face and a weirdly wrapped box in his hand.  
\- Hey. -  
\- How you doing?-  
\- Fine. Why are you here?-  
Jon's voice is tense and Theon wishes he could just be Robb once in a life time and find the right things to say and do.  
\- Can I come in? Just ten minutes?-  
Jon nods and open the door.  
\- I... I bought you this. I know you like chocolate so... yeah... -  
\- Why are you here, Theon? I'm tired, I worked all day, I really don't feel like dealing with your shit right now so please, just tell me what you want and get out. -  
Theon looks away from him and scratches his head.  
\- I'm sorry about the other day, about the things I said about that guy and... and about what happened between us. I... I said things I didn't mean. -  
Jon says nothing, he just waits.  
\- I wanted you for so long, spent months imagining you in my bed, under me, moaning for me, just for me and then it happened and the only thing I could think about was “Oh my God, I fucked Robb's brother” and I panicked and I'm an idiot and a shit and if you want to punch me it's fine, really, go ahead I deserve it. -  
Jon doesn't punch him but takes the box from his hand and puts it on the table.  
\- And I was jealous, about that guy, about all the guys you meet and the way they look at you, because I can tell they want you and I'm jealous and I want to punch them and I'm scared you may want them too and... -  
Jon silences him with a kiss and his head is spinning and Theon has to grab him to keep himself from falling: he kisses him back harder, caresses his back and savors his lips like he's starving.  
\- You're shit, I don't even know why I like you. -  
\- Yeah, me neither to be honest. -  
He kisses Jon again and he can tell he's smiling against his lips.  
\- So, you're not going to punch me?-  
\- Keep pushing it and maybe I will. -  
\- You know, the thought of that guy checking you out and imagining to fuck you was hot. I had a boner. -  
\- You're a sick bastard. -  
\- Yeah, I really am -  
Jon kisses him against and laughs against his neck when Theon start to take his clothes off.  
\- Let's go to bed?-  
\- Yeah, let's. -

Theon wakes up at three in the morning with Jon curled against his side, a peaceful expression on his face: he gently caresses his hair and kisses his forehead, feeling Jon getting closer to him and smiles.  
Maybe it'll not work out with Jon, maybe he'll ruin everything again, maybe it'll all end it shit like it happened before.  
But right now Theon just feels like trying, because Jon is totally worth it.


End file.
